Bow Ties and Missing Socks
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: A collection of oneshots focusing on Klaine, mostly fluff. /OPEN FOR PROMPTS/ #4 Kurt and Blaine looking into adoption and a sad letter in the post.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey look, what's this? Another pointless one-shot? AY! =D**

**Glee isn't mine =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>Rachel's gone<em>?"

"Exactly that! She's vanished."

"Well go find her!" Kurt yelled, glaring at the receding back of Quinn Fabray.

"Kurt, you need to calm down," said a gentle voice. Kurt rounded on his best friend with a frustrated frown.

"No, Mercedes! What I _need_ to do is find my other damn sock and ring my dad to remind him not to forget the cake and where the hell is Finn? Have we lost him too?"

"Chill bro, I'm here," said Finn, casually walking into the chaotic room.

"Where have you been?" demanded Kurt while rummaging through various drawers and bags.

"Just checking on Blaine," shrugged his tall brother. Kurt seemed to immediately stop what he was doing.

"How is he?" he asked, sounding more calm than he had all morning.

"A lot less panicked than you..." Finn eyed his brother with amusement.

"It's not _funny_, Finn!" Kurt collapsed in a chair. "I'm meant to be good at organising! What does it say if I can't even keep control of my own _wedding_!"

"Hey," said Mercedes quietly, sitting down next to Kurt. "Just relax, okay? Everything's fine."

"But-"

"You just sit there for a moment and remember that this is meant to be the happiest day of your life," she grinned at Kurt. "And I'm going to go ring your dad and find your sock, okay?"

"Okay," whimpered Kurt.

"Dude, I know what will calm you down!" exclaimed Finn suddenly, disappearing from the room. The room in question was actually a guest room in Blaine's parents' house, which was where the grand event was going to take place. In the garden to be precise, Kurt had always wanted the perfect Spring wedding and the Cherry Blossom tree in the Anderson garden had made Kurt squeal in excitement when Blaine suggested the location.

There was a soft tap at the door and a voice gently calling his name. A voice he knew all too well.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" asked Kurt, moving over to the door but not opening it. "I'm not allowed to see you before the wedding!"

"Finn said you were going a bit crazy."

"Me? Crazy?" scoffed Kurt unconvincingly. There was silence and Kurt could just imagine Blaine raising an eyebrow. "...maybe just a little..." Kurt sat on the floor, slumped against the door.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Blaine jokingly, though Kurt could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Never," he whispered. They sat there in silence for a bit before Kurt asked, "How are things on your end? Are you dressed?"

"Everything's fine, and yes, I'm dressed," assured Blaine. "Well, mostly. I'm trying to figure out how to tie this bloody bow tie."

"You never could tie bow ties," chuckled Kurt. "Only this time you don't have me to do it for you."

"I love you," said Blaine suddenly and before Kurt could reply with similar words he heard the loud, obnoxious voice of one Rachel Berry.

"What on Earth are you doing here Blaine Anderson? Get back into your room, you know you're not allowed to see Kurt before the wedding!"

"I know, I was just-ow!" yelped Blaine.

"Rachel!" Kurt called through the door. "Leave my husband-to-be alone!"

"She hit me, Kurt!" whined Blaine and Kurt could just imagine his pitiful expression.

"Don't be such a girl Anderson and get back to your room," snapped Rachel, with faint amusement.

"I'm offended by-ow! Okay, okay! I'm going!" said the defeated voice of Blaine. "I'll see you in a minute, Kurt." And Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Oh for goodness sake, he can't see you!" exclaimed an exasperated Rachel.

"What did he do?" asked Kurt.

"Blew you a kiss. Now go away Anderson."

"He may not have been able to see it, but he could feel it! Our love is just too strong for you to stand!" protested Blaine dramatically. "You only wish-ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop abusing my fiancé! The bruises with completely clash with colour theme!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this doesn't make sense, it was written while I was half asleep. <strong>

**Would anyone be interested if I turned this into one of those 'collection of one-shots/drabbles' that people send prompts for? **

**I've always wanted to do one of those...if so, please send me some prompts and...yeah =D xx  
><strong>


	2. Video Camera

**This was prompted by someone anonymous on tumblr, which was awesome...**

**So YES. This is now a prompt fic thingy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew Anderson-Hummel rummaged carefully through one of the boxes in the dusty attic. He needed a video camera for his Media Studies project and his dad had mentioned one he had owned years ago that probably still worked. Matthew had raised an eyebrow, imagining something dusty and ancient, but desperate times called for desperate measures and his project was due next week.<p>

He gave up the box as a lost cause and pulled the next one towards him, ignoring the fact that his other dad would be scandalised at the amount of dust and dirt on his trousers. He pulled out a smaller box from inside that one and grinned in triumph. Inside was a silver video camera with a detached battery and some wires with various plugs. He attached the battery to see if it still worked and was delighted to see the screen flicker to life.

He wondered if there was a tape in it and pressed the record button. There was a quiet beep and a red light as he filmed the grimy floor.

"Awesome," he whispered. He was about to put it back into the box to take downstairs with him when curiosity got the better of him. "I wonder…" He hit the rewind button. If this was his dad's old camera, then there was probably some old footage on there. Matthew thought gleefully of the possible blackmail material he now had.

He reached the beginning of the tape and hit play. The screen was fuzzy for a moment before there was a beep and a voice.

"_-you dare, Blaine Anderson," warned a boy with a red and blue blazer and perfectly styled hair, lying on his stomach on the bed, reading a book. _

"_I'm filming," came the sing-song voice behind the camera. The other boy looked up in horror, grabbing a pillow to cover his face. _

"_I hate you, I hate you!" yelled the boy, his voice muffled by the pillow._

"_Oh, come on Kurt!" persuaded Blaine, the camera moving closer to Kurt as he sat on the bed next to him. _

"_If you do not put that camera away this instant I shall personally castrate you with a butter knife," said Kurt calmly as the camera zoomed in and then out on the pillow._

"_But it's my new camera! Look how shiny it is!"_

"_I don't care how shiny it is! I'm not prepared!"_

"_Don't be silly, you look gorgeous," assured Blaine, his hand coming into view as he pulled the pillow away from a reluctant, pouting Kurt. "You always look gorgeous."_

"_I know," replied Kurt, sticking his tongue out, but smiling all the same._

"_And it is important to document our life. We can watch this when we're old and grey and reminisce about how young and dashing we were," said Blaine, the camera still trained on Kurt's face. "And we can show our kids! And they can see how cool their parents were." _

"_Our kids?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Slow down cowboy."_

"_I'm not saying I want them _now_," clarified Blaine. "One day maybe. Can you just imagine an adorable Blaine Anderson Junior running around the house? How cute would that be?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous Blaine, our first child will be called Toronto," stated Kurt as though it was obvious, returning to look at the book on the bed in front of him. _

"_What if it's a girl?" _

"_I don't know Blaine! Maybe Lily, or Katie. Now give me that camera." Kurt reached out and pulled the camera from a protesting Blaine. There was a nice close up of the bed covers as Kurt adjusted himself to sit up on the bed. The camera then moved up to show a grinning boy with dark curls and an identical uniform to Kurt._

"_Hello future children!" he said brightly to the camera. "Blaine here, the cooler dad." He winked._

"_You are such a dork," commented Kurt with despair behind the camera. Blaine ignored him._

"_I'm the dad that's going to buy you ice cream when Daddy Kurt says you're not allowed any." He continued over Kurt's noise of protest. _

_The camera swivelled round to show a close up of Kurt's face. "Don't listen to him, he's crazy and oh my God I'm talking to my imaginary children…" The camera turned back around to a laughing Blaine. "Shut up you." Blaine continued to laugh, falling back onto the bed. "Shut up, _Blainey Boobs_." Blaine immediately sat up, all trace of laughter gone._

"_Kuuuurrt," he whined. "You know I hate that name, and now you've gone and told our future children and they are _so_ gonna use this as blackmail and oh God the teasing will never stop!" _

_This time it was Kurt's time to laugh, the camera shaking as chuckles broke out of the boy. _

"_Kurt! Turn the camera off now!" _

"_But you were the one who wanted to 'document our lives', Blaine," replied Kurt with amusement. The camera showed Blaine narrowing his eyes then pouncing onto Kurt, the camera falling onto the bed to show a multi-coloured socked foot. There were screams of laughter of "Stop it Blaine! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Now s-stop! Stop tickling!" before a hand reached out to press the stop button. _

Matthew stared at the camera with a wide grin and was about to watch the next bit of footage when a voice called up the ladder.

"Matthew? You up there?"

Matthew crawled over to the trap door in the floor of the attic to look down at his curly haired father. He grinned down at him.

"Are you alright? It's very dusty up there."

"Oh yes, I'm fine thanks, _Blainey Boobs,_" replied Matthew, proceeding to cackle with laughter at the wide eyed expression on his father's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Send me your prompts and I shall read them and hopefully write them! Unless I feel particularly uninspired...then I apologise... O.O But I will probably write them!<strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring... **


	3. Blind

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the elderly lady behind the counter of Lima's biggest bookshop.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had this textbook in Braille?" Kurt held up his History textbook.

"We sure do, honey. Give me just a second," replied the lady with a crinkled smile. She disappeared through a door behind the counter. Kurt idly tapped his fingers on the counter then checked the time on his watch, _Hmm, I should probably head straight home after this..._

The lady returned with the book in hand. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you ever so much," said Kurt, flashing a dazzling smile.

"I take it this isn't for you?" chuckled the lady as she stowed it neatly in a bag.

"No," grinned Kurt. "It's for my boyfriend."

"Ah, well I hope he likes it," said the lady as she brought the price up on the till.

"Knowing him, he will. He's such a nerd at heart," said Kurt fondly, handing over the required money. "Thank you." He took the bag and waved the nice lady goodbye. It was always refreshing to meet people like her in Ohio.

He put the bag along with his school bag, on the passenger seat and started the car. He turned the radio on and, instead of turning left towards his house, turned right to take the slightly longer route to his boyfriend's house. He was humming along to a Beatles as he pulled up in the drive in front of an impressive house. He swung himself gracefully from the car, pulling the two bags with him and waltzing up to the front door, knocking three times. The door opened to reveal a tall, curly haired boy.

"Do you not have a house of your own, Hummel?"

"Nice to see you too, Leo," said Kurt with a roll of his eyes, pushing past the older boy. "He's in his room, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah," replied Leo, disappearing into the kitchen. With an amused sigh, Kurt turned and headed up the stairs. He heard the sound of music and was not surprised to find it coming from a certain blue walled room. He leant against the door frame and watched the shorter curly haired brother dance around his room. He was singing along with a wide grin as he danced wildly. It was surprising he hadn't fallen over yet.

"Hey, handsome," said Kurt with a chuckle.

"Kurt?" the boy turned towards the door, knocking into his wardrobe and stumbling backwards onto his bum. "Ow..."

"Oh dear Blaine, do I really have such an effect on you?" joked Kurt, taking one of Blaine's outstretched hands to help him to his feet.

"You're just too damn sexy for me to handle," sighed Blaine as Kurt pulled him to sit on the bed. Once they were both sat cross legged on the bed, facing each other, Kurt pulled out the book he had just bought from his bag.

"I have a present for you," he said, handing the book to Blaine, who's eyes lit up in excitement. "But don't get too excited," chuckled Kurt. Blaine took the book and ran his fingers over the small bumps on the cover.

"Aww, Kurt. Thank you!" grinned Blaine. "You didn't have to."

"You're welcome," replied Kurt, leaning forwards to peck him on the lips. Blaine pouted. "What?"

"That wasn't a proper kiss!"

"Well tough, Kurt Hummel's a busy man and has many boyfriends to see and kiss today," claimed Kurt dramatically. He started to get off the bed before two arms circled his waist and tackled him to the bed.

"Then I shall just have to kidnap you," mumbled Blaine with a smirk. Kurt shuffled down a bit so they were both lying on their sides, face to face. Kurt stared into Blaine's pale eyes that stared blankly forwards, like always.

"I guess I could live with that," giggled Kurt quietly, leaning forwards to capture Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine hummed happily, kissing back as his hand moved to the back of Kurt's neck.

"Can I just stay here forever?" asked Blaine as they pulled away lazily. He snuggled into Kurt's chest and wound his arms around his waist.

"You'd probably have to pee and wash at some point," pointed out Kurt.

"Ruin the moment then," sighed Blaine. Kurt giggled and pressed his fingers into Blaine's sides, tickling him. "No fair!" protested Blaine, wriggling away from Kurt. But Kurt didn't give up that easily. He sat on Blaine, one leg either side and tickled his sides mercilessly. Blaine tried to push Kurt off, laughing and squirming.

They were both out of breath and laughing as Kurt relented. Blaine reached up a hand clumsily and Kurt, knowing what his boyfriend wanted, led the hand to his face. Blaine's fingers lightly skimmed his mouth.

"I wish I could see your smile," he whispered, still smiling himself. Blaine's words pulled at Kurt's heartstrings.

"It's nothing special," replied Kurt, just as quietly, as he leant forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Blaine's jaw. "All dimples and no teeth." Blaine laughed at that, turning his head so his nose bumped against Kurt's. They stayed like that for a moment before the position got uncomfortable for Kurt, but then he just moved to lie beside Blaine, one leg thrown over his waist, Blaine's head turned to the side so their noses were still touching.

"If I could give you my eyes, I would," said Kurt seriously.

"I don't need eyes to see that you're beautiful," replied Blaine reaching up to trace Kurt's face. His cheeks, his jaw, his eyelids. When he reached his lips, Kurt kissed Blaine's fingers. Blaine moved his hand away and leant in to press his lips to Kurt's again. Their lips moved perfectly together, creating warm, fuzzy feelings in both boys' stomachs.

"Okay," mumbled Blaine against Kurt's lips. "Cheesy, smoochy moment over. I'm hungry, lets go see if Leo's left anything in the fridge."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope you enjoyed that =) I wrote a oneshot with blind!Kurt a while ago and someone mentioned it would be cool to see Blaine in that position. <strong>

**As for prompts, please do send them in! But bear in mind I may not write it if, for example, it is too vague, or if I've written something similar before or something...**

**But you have no idea how excited I get over reviews =D If I could hug each and every one of you reviewers I most certainly would. **

**(Red Scarf readers - I shall have the next chapter posted shortly! Sorry for the huge wait!)**

**P.S. ...sorry for any typos/spelling mistakes =)  
><strong>


	4. Fluffy Toy Cat

**This was inspired by Spark Of Insanity's prompt about Blaine and Kurt talking about adoption/surrogac. **

**It's quite a sad little one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" squealed Kurt as he scooped up a toy cat from a shelf. Blaine laughed, walking over. "Feel how soft!" The cat was thrust into his hands.<p>

"Kurt-"

"Oh please! It's perfect," sighed Kurt, taking the cat back and stroking it.

"Kurt, we agreed not buy stuff like that yet, remember?" said Blaine softly with a loving smile.

"Oh, but it's adorable! Please, just this little thing. The baby will love it! I just know it." Kurt's eyes were alight with happiness as he grinned at Blaine, the cat clutched to his chest.

"Fine, go ahead," chuckled Blaine, earning a happy squeal from his husband.

"Our baby will love it! They'll cuddle it at night, even when they're older and it's all scruffy. They'll hide it when friends come round, because they're embarrassed, but they'll love it so much," rambled Kurt as they made their way to the checkout.

It was a few days later when the letter came in the post. Kurt's smile, which had been a constant presence for a few weeks now, slid off his face as his heart quietly broke.

"Blaine," he whispered, not loud enough for his husband to hear. "Blaine," he tried again, his voice breaking.

"Hey, what's-" Blaine appeared, half dressed for work with his tie hanging loosely around his shoulders. "Kurt?" He took in the flowing tears on the taller man's pale face and the shaking fingers grasping a crumpled letter.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked softly, moving closer to cup Kurt's cheek. The letter was pressed into his hands and Blaine took his hand back to hold it. He cast his worried eyes down to read the printed words. "Oh, Kurt..."

"It's not fair," the broken words were whispered. "It's not fair, Blaine,"

"I know," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the words anymore.

"No. No, no, no!" yelled Kurt, shaking. He threw the empty envelope down and stormed to their bedroom, kicking stuff as he went.

"Kurt," said Blaine in a pained voice, following him.

"Why? They shouldn't be allowed to just _do_ that! They can't just...just ch-change their minds!" yelled Kurt, choking slightly. "_'N-not suitable'_," he mumbled, gritting his teeth together.

"I know, Kurt," whispered Blaine, tears flowing freely down his own cheeks.

"I don't understand. Don't we deserve to be happy too?" said Kurt, quietly now, his chest stuttering with breathy sobs. Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around the other man.  
>"Of <em>course<em> we do," muttered Blaine into his husband's neck.

"What makes us so different?" whispered Kurt.

"There is no difference, Kurt," he pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Kurt's. "We have just as much love to give. You're going to be the most amazing father, Kurt."

Blaine didn't go to work that day, nor did Kurt. They rang in sick and lay down on the sofa together, bringing comfort to each other with soft hugs and sleepy words of love.

Blaine fell into a light doze mid-afternoon sometime, waking up to find his arms empty. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and went in search of Kurt. He found him sitting on the edge of their bed, stroking the soft toy cat they had bought.

Kurt looked up when Blaine came in, leaning into his husband as he came to sit next to him.

"We'll find someone else, Kurt," whispered Blaine. "We will. I'm not giving up."

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. And we're gonna share that love with a little boy or girl. We will," Blaine promised, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair. "We will."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**I NEED SOME HELP PEOPLE! I'm not recieving emails when stories on my alert list get updated! Or when I get a review! This is terrible as I don't know when my favuorite stories are being updated or when lovely reviewers are commenting on my stories! **

**It's killing me slowly inside, so I'd really appreciate some help if anyone know's what is happening! **

**I re-confirmed my email address and I recieved an email verification from Fanfiction, so it's not all emails...I'm just confused and sad. Help?**

**Thank you for taking time to read my story, I hope you liked it =) Reviews make my day. **

**~MPIC xx  
><strong>


End file.
